goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gets grounded for indefinite
Script Banzai, and Ed go to the store Employee: Welcome to the video store. What movie would you three like to get? Ed: We would like to get Oliver and company on DVD please. Employee: Here you three go. Ed: Thanks. at home Shenzi: Since we got back home, lets watch this movie. hr and 14 mins later Banzai: That was a good movie! And since our dad is still at work, we will see The incredibles 2. Banzai, and Ed leave appears and is shocked Perry: I should've known. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed got Oliver and Company. For this, I shall call their dad. hr and 30 minutes later Boris: They should've known not to get Oliver and company on DVD. banzai, and Ed return Boris: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, I'm very disappointed at you three. You should've known that you three can't get anything Disney related. Perry: And what did you three do after you three watched Oliver and company? Ed: We went to see The incredibles 2. and Perry are shocked Boris: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, how dare you three went to go see The incredibles 2! That movie was made by Disney! You three are strictly prohibited from anything made by Disney! Thats it! You three are grounded for indefinite. Now Perry's gonna call in the visitors. hours later Boris: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, you three have visitors. Perry: This is me, Perry the rabbit, and I'm getting sick and tired of you three getting in trouble because you three keep getting everything made by Disney. And also, you three lost the chance to see Christopher Robin, Frozen 2, Inside out 2, and Wreck it Ralph 2: Ralph breaks the internet. Gumball: I'm Gumball Watterson. And I am very mad at you three for watching a movie made by Disney. Darwin: I'm Darwin Watterson, and I agree with my friend Gumball. Momo YoumooksaidTimon: I'm Momo YouMooksaidTimon, and I can't believe you three went to see a movie you three weren't supposed to see. Ralph: I'm Ralph from Wreck it Ralph, and your Disney and Pixar stuff will be wrecked big time! You three are also extremely prohibited to watch any Disney movies and shows, play any Disney video games, listen to any Disney music, go on any Disney theme parks, and read any books made by Disney. That includes my movie. Sonic: I'm Sonic, and you three went to go see a movie you three are banned from watching. And you three will pay the price for that. Tails: I'm Tails, and I agree with Sonic. Rainbow dash: I'm Rainbow dash. You three will be forced to watch All generations of My little pony, play all the My little pony games including the android and IOS games, and read all of the My little pony books. If not, you three will pay. Simba: I'm Simba, and you three will not watch my movie. Why? Because my movie is made by Disney, and you three are my enemies. Louielouie95: I'm Louielouie95. And I'm sick of you three posting nonsense comments on YouTube. Davidtheanimationguy: I'm Davidtheanimationguy, and I will donate some of your Disney stuff to charity. Caebcomedian: And I'm Calebcomedian, and I agree with everyone. Perry the rabbit: There will be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Dailymotion, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney movies, no Disney shows, no Disney video games, no Disney store, no Disney IOS and android games, no Disneyland theme parks, no Disney magazines, no Disney VHS, no Disney on ice, no Disney live, no Disney toys, no fast food places that you like, no candy, no Coke, no ice cream, and no cake. Simba: The only things you three will eat and drink are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grapenuts, prunes, red hot chili peppers, jumbalaya, habanero, lima beans, risen gravy, brussel sprouts, baked potatoes, Russian vodka, Pepsi, and cat litter. Shenzi: No! We hate all of this gross stuff. Perry the rabbit: Too bad. These are the only things you three can eat and drink from now on. Louielouie95: You three will be forced to watch shows such as Adam 12, Night gallery, Quantum leap, Magnum P.I, The x files, Seinfield, Brooklyn 99, The sopranos, True bloods, Charmed, The game of thrones, The simpsons, ALF, Family guy, South park, Drawn together, American dad, The Cleveland show, What I like about you, Happy tree friends, Futurama, King of the hill, Bob's burgers, Celebrity deathmatch, Robot chicken, Rick and Morty, Hell's kitchen, Sabrina the teenage witch, Sabrina the animated series, ALVINNN and the chipmunks, Total drama, Adventure time, Regular show, SpongeBob squarepants, Fairly oddparents, Jimmy neutron, The amazing world of gumball, Supernoobs, Grojband, Danny phantom, Tuff puppy, Codename kids next door, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Pokémon, Angry birds toons, Steven universe, Teen titans go, Uncle grandpa, Looney tunes, Tiny toon adventures, Harvey beaks, Cosmic quantum ray, The loud house, Back at the barnyard, Bunsen is a beast, Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Cat noir, Transformers: rescue bots, Transformers: robots in disguise, Bunnicula, Rocko's modern life, Victorious, Icarly, Sanjay and Craig, Planet Sheen, Johnny test, The angry beavers, As told by ginger, Invader Zim, The mighty b, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, The adventures of Sonic the hedgehog, Sonic underground, Sonic X, Sonic boom, F is for family, Bojack horseman, Beast wars: the animated series, Mighty max, Sailor moon, Fievel's American tails, Woody woodpecker, Chilly willy, James bond Jr, My little pony: friendship is magic, Littlest pet shop, Unikitty, Dexter's lab, The powerpuff girls, Foster's home for imaginary friends, Avatar the last airbender, Power rangers, Road rovers, Tom and Jerry, Being Ian, Peanuts, Three's company, Happy days, Foofur, Freekazoid, The boondocks, My partner's a gym monkey, Chowder, Hey Arnold, Horrid Henry, Denver the last dinosaur, Pound puppies, Dan Vs, Mighty Magiswords, Heathcliff, Count duckula, One piece, Rabbids invasion, Kenan and Kel, Canimals, The oddbods show, Suckers, Oggy and the cockroaches, Welcome to the wayne, The marvelous misadventures of Flapjack, Angelo rules, 1001 knights, That 70s show, Rescue 911, Clarence and other shows not made by Disney. Davidtheanimationguy: And children's shows such as The wiggles, Sesame street, Daniel Tiger's neighborhood, Mike the knight, Tree fu tom, Hip hop Harry, Yo gabba gabba, Olivia, Loopdidoo, Miss Spider's sunny patch friends, Miffy's adventures big and small, Doki adventures, Bob the builder, Roary the racing car, Peppa pig, The koala brothers, Ben and Holly's little kingdom, Pingu, Go Diego go, Wild Kratts, Nature cat, Peg + cat, Dora the explorer, Digby dragon, Hey Duggee, Ni hao Kai-lan, Blue's clues, Arthur, Adventures of the little koala, Bubble guppies, Wallykazam, Yo gabba gabba, Max and Ruby, Fetch with Ruff ruff man, Word girl, Super why, Dinosaur train, Pinky dinky doo, Pororo the little penguin, Chuggington, Tractor tom, Lazytown, Shimmer and Shine, The busy world of Richard Scarry, Ovide and the gang, The magic school bus, 64 zoo lane, The sooty show, Rusty rivets, Timothy goes to school, Nature cat, Pinkalicious and Peterrific, The adventures of Abney and Teal, Splash and Bubbles, Sid the science kid, Word party, Word world, Sagwa the Chinese Siamese cat, Peep and the big wide world, Martha speaks, Between the lions, Franklin and friendfs, Little bear, Wonder pets, Wow wow Wubbzy, The upside down show, Sooty's amazing adventures, PAW Patrol, Jay jay the jet plane, Peter rabbit, and other children's shows not made by Disney. Calebcomedian: You three will also watch non Disney films such as Star trek, Star wars, Indiana Jones, Scooby doo 1 and 2, An American tail trilogy, Jaws trilogy, Jurassic park trilogy, Jurassic world, Barney's great adventure, The adventures of Elmo in grouchland, Peter rabbit, Alpha and omega trilogy, Balto trilogy, The secret of Nimh 1 and 2, The smurfs trilogy, Teen titans trouble in Tokyo, Teen titans go to the movies, Pokémon: the first movie, Shrek trilogy, Madagascar trilogy, Men in black trilogy, Sonic the hedgehog: the movie, Alvin and the chipmunks trilogy, Alvin and the chipmunks meet the Frankenstein, Alvin and the chipmunks meet the wolfman, Spirited away, Despicable me trilogy, Over the hedge, Shark tale, Captain underpants the first epic movie, The nut job 1 and 2, Thomas and the magic railroad, Shaun the sheep movie, My little pony equestria girls trilogy, Ice age trilogy, The powerpuff girls movie, Team hot wheels: the origin of awesome, The lego movie, The wizard of oz, The rapsittie street kids: believe in Santa, The secret life of pets, Horrid Henry: the movie, Transformers live action series, Open season trilogy, Kung fu panda trilogy, Happy feet 1 and 2, Ame and Yuki: wolf children, Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, The last unicorn, Ted, Rio 1 and 2, Epic, The angry birds movie and other non Disney films. Nathandesignerboy7: And games like Half life, Call of duty, Halo, Ratchet and Clank, Super Mario, Kirby triple deluxe, Nickelodeon video games, Sonic the hedgehog, Pac man, Starfox, Pokémon, Animal crossing, Garry's mod, Bioshock infinite, Team fortress, Parappa the rapper, Final fantasy, Angry birds, Raving rabbids, Rayman, Crash Bandicoot, Yoshi's island DS, Tomodachi life, Cooking mama, Klonoa, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Neopets: the darkest faerie, Dust: an elysian tail, The legend of Kay, Conker's bad fur day, Conker: live amd reloaded, Alvin and the chipmunks games, Dance central, Fruit ninja, Temple run, Assassin's creed, Detroit become human, Fortnite, Shrek video games, Yooka-Laylee, Happy wheels, Flappy bird, Spore, Cuphead, Plants Vs Zombies, Transformers devastation, Ty the Tasmanian tiger, Kao the kangaroo, Mega man, Bugs bunny: lost in time, Donkey kong country, Ristar, Okami, Cave story, Snake pass, Banjo Kazooie, and other games not made by Disney. Momo youmooksaidtimon: And you three will be listening to music such as Justin beiber, Rebecca black, The Russian trololo man, The Beatles, Steam powered Giraffe, The Aquabats, SpongeBob squarepants, Cody simpson, Jeff bennet, Andrew W.K., Nyan cat, Dancing banana, Louis Armstrong, Tunak Tunak ton, Justin timberlake, Katy Perry, The black eyed peas, Bob the builder, Abba, Eiffel 65, Smash mouth, Madonna, Cheshyre, and other music not made by Disney.